430:The Donna Adventures of Love Simon
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Michael and their thespian friend, "Simon" meet a mysterious boy online known as, "Blue". Now they must know who he is.
1. No one knows I'm Gay

Emma, Donna, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Sydney, Payton, Wade, Toshiro, and Samantha were arriving at the front of a familiar place, "Back at Berry High" shouted Payton.

"I know right," Emma replied,

"That reminds me," Donna recalled, "I'm supposed to show Bram Harris around."

"Helen's brother?" Wade asked.

"Exactly." Donna answered, "He just moved in with her because he had issues back at his old school."

"This is like how I started the 8th grade," Emma recalled.

Then Helen came out of a green sedan with spray paint on it, "You drive a sedan?"

"Usually for the use of BEING NORMAL." Helen answered as a black boy with a blue jack came out, "Everyone, this is my kid brother, "Bram"."

"Hi" Bram nervously greeted.

"Bro, this is Donna, Emma, Wade, Samantha, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Sydney, and Payton" Helen greeted, "And of course you already know Toshiro."

"You visited my dad one time while I lived in West Philly," Bram recalled.

During Free Period, Donna showed Bram all around the school, when they came across a couple of rockers. "That's one of our local bands, "Emoji" " Donna explained, "Leah" is the drummer, "Nick" is the bassist, "Abby" on vocals, "Nora" is on guitar" and her brother, "Simon" is on keyboards."

Bram looked at Simon and smiled, "Forgive Simon," Nora said, "His glasses can get fuzzy all the time."

"No they don't" Simon replied.

"So Simon," Donna said, "How's your latest song?"

"It's going great," Simon said, "We're going to play it at our carnival gig next week. Though, I want you to be the first to hear it since you did so much for our school."

"Okay," Donna answered.

"Stop by my house after school," Simon replied, "And bring Michael with you, our stereo system is broken and perhaps he can fix it."

After school, Donna and Michael were at the Spier's residents. His parents were at work and Nora was out with some friends. After Michael fixed up the sound system, Simon headed off to the bathroom.

They got up to Simons room and Michael got on Simon's computer, "Are you hacking into his email?" Donna asked in horror.

"I just want to see the cool theater effects they do for this year's Spring Play."

"Desire and Decorum?" Donna asked

"Yes," Michael answered.

"Are you crazy Michael?" Donna asked, angrily.

"I am Groot(Your gonna get us in trouble.)"

As he was about to learn the effects they're going to use, he got an email from, Marinorumble mailout. com, which is Luis's email.

Check out this mysterious gay person's message, Marinorumble mailout. com

 _"That Luis can't keep his mouth shut," Donna said as they read the message._

 _Sometimes, I feel like_

 _I'm stuck on a Ferris wheel._

 _One minute I'm on_

 _top of the world,_

 _and the next,_

 _I'm at rock bottom._

 _Over and over, all day long._

 _Because of a lot of my life_

 _is great,_

 _but nobody knows I'm gay, Blue._

Just then, Groot hid in Donna's backpack, because Simon was coming back from the bathroom. He explained that he heard the whole thing and that he knew how Blue felt, "Wait," Michael asked, "Your gay too?"

Simon nodded his head, "Good thing I'm straight," Michael said with relief.

As Simon got on his computer, he wrote to Blue's email, "bluegreen118 mailout. com"

 _Dear Blue,_

 _I'm just like you._

 _For the most part,_

 _my life is totally normal._

 _My dad was the annoyingly_

 _handsome quarterback_

 _who married_

 _the hot valedictorian._

 _And no, they didn't peak_

 _in high school._

 _I have a sister_

 _I actually like._

 _Not that I'd_

 _ever tell her that._

 _And then, there are my friends._

 _We do everything friends do._

 _So, like I said,_

 _I'm just like you, I'm gay._

 _But, I have a totally,_

 _perfectly normal life._

 _As long as they gaze on_

 _Waterloo sunset_

 _They are in paradise,_

 _Jacques._

"Jacques?" Donna asked.

"It's a home play on, "Jacques a dit," that's French for, "Simon Says" Simon replied.


	2. Who is Blue

The next day at School, Donna and Michael met up with Simon, who was tuning his keyboard, "Okay let's think" Michael said to Simon, "Who do you think is Blue?

"There is the new guy, "Bram" Simon suggested, "It can be hard for someone to make friends when you move into a new town."

"Plus Helen did say that he had some trouble at his previous school," Donna recalled.

"And there's Cal" Simon recalled, "We use to take piano lessons together and he's playing Edmund in Desire and Decorum"

"You're playing Ernest Sinclaire right?" Donna recalled.

"Right" Simon answered, "And finally Lyle, a waiter at The Golden Griddle. He keeps smiling at other customers all the time."

"I've seen him time to time," Donna recalled.

"Plus everyone knows that workers must always put on a smile when serving people," Michael recalled.

Just then, Bram came by. "Oreos" "I love those, especially the Halloween kind"

"But Halloween is 6 months away," Michael replied.

"I know" Bram replied.

He saw Simon getting out lyrics to Justin Bieber's, "As Long As You Love Me". He told Simon that he plays the trumpet time to time, "Let's do a song together." Simon said as he started playing his keyboard.

" _We're under pressure,_

 _Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

 _Keep it together,_

 _Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_ " Simon sang

" _But hey now, you know boy_

 _We both know it's a cruel world_

 _But I will take my chances_ " Bram sang.

" _As long as you love me_

 _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

 _As long as you love me_

 _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

 _As long as you love, love me, love me_

 _As long as you love, love me, love me_ " They both sang.

Most of the students in the courtyard gathered around and danced to their duet. "Music! Music!" shouted a voice

"Animal?!" Donna asked in horror.

The rest of the students ran back inside in horror. Rocket came in explaining that while they were singing, Animal went out of control and followed it to Berry High. Bram put away his trumpet when he saw Principal Rivera

"Boys" Principal Rivera shouted, "Your disrupting people."

"We couldn't help it Principal Rivera" Simon replied.

"I'm afraid that's detention for harassment." Principal Rivera replied.

"Yes ma'am." both boys said.

Bram turned his head and saw something horrifying "My Trumpet!" Bram shouted as Animal gobbled up the trumpet.

"What am I going to tell Helen" Bram worriedly asked, "About the detention and letting Animal eat my trumpet. My father gave it to me when I was 9."

"Just tell her the truth" Donna replied, "She'll understand

"Speaking of Helen," she thought to herself, "Maybe I could talk to her about Blue. She knows all about gay people more than anyone."

"Bram," Simon asked, "Do you feel blue by any chance?"

"MEAP!" Bram shouted as he left.

"He sounds like Meap without the translator," Michael replied.

Later at the arcade, she saw Helen stocking up on dolls and rainbow flags. "Hey there Helen" shouted Donna.

Helen turned her head and replied, "Don, Principal Rivera emailed me about Baby Bram and Simon's little performance at lunch today."

"Reciting a Justin Bieber song and distracting people from eating." Donna giggled, "Anyway, you're a lesbian right."

"Yeah" Helen replied, "After you guys saw me kissing with Zhu Tao in Paris."

"When did you first reveal yourself as a Lesbian?" Donna asked.

Helen explained that during her freshman year in high school in Philly, she was playing B-ball with her girls at our high school basketball court when the male gym teacher at that time started flirting with Helen. She told him that she was a lesbian, but he laughed. Helen got so angry, she scolded him for teasing me and told him to get lost, "Gym teach gave me detention after that and the rest is history" Helen finished.

"Thanks" Donna replied, "Because one of my friends has been meeting a blogger named "Blue" who's a closeted gay.

After hearing what Donna said, Helen went back to work, which confused Donna.


	3. Waffles Anyone

The next day at the diner, Abby and Simon were going over some lines, Donna and Michael joined them if they forget anything. That's when Lyle came in. "Hey there, It's Waffle Wednesday at The Golden Griddle"

"We're not hungry" Simon replied, "Just 3 decaf iced coffees will do."

"I need to ask one thing," Lyle asked.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Is Abby available?" Lyle asked.

Abby felt embarrassed by this "As if" Abby replied.

"Come on" Lyle flirted, "You know you want me."

"So" Simon disappointingly said, "You're not gay?"

"No way" Lyle replied, "I only do girls that have the voice of an angel."

Mr. Andor saw the whole thing and wasn't happy about it, "Lyle" Mr. Andor shouted, "We've got some dishes piling in the back"

"Coming Mr. Andor" Lyle shouted as he took off.

"Nice work Dad" Michael smiled.

Mr. Andor smiled, knowing that a big fight could ruin the business.

After going over a few lines, Simon and Abby left, only to run into Emma, who is flirting with Luis, "Hey Em" Abby smiled.

"See ya Emma" Luis smiled as he walked off.

"We need to go over our new song for Playville Saturday." Simon replied."So we're wondering Friday night, maybe we could come over and go over it."

"Everyone knows that our school spring theater production always starts on Thursday nights at 7 pm." Emma recalled, "Okay."

"We'll let Red, Nick, and Nora know right away" Simon replied as they left.

"Darn it," Emma thought to herself, "Friday night is my first alien shift, I just hope Donna is okay with it."

Back at the Golden Griddle, Donna and Michael were both dancing to Elton John's Don't Go Breaking My Heart while going over the Blue Crisis. "So far, Lyle has a thing for Abby, but Abby doesn't love him, Bram is too shy to say something, now we have to check it, Cal," Michael explained.

"He's in the school play this year," Donna said, "We'll ask him Saturday."


	4. Secret is out

Friday night came and Lyle has left The Golden Griddle to come home. Mr. Andor turned the sign around that says, "Sorry We're closed." He walked by the trash can and said, "Okay everyone, Golden Griddle is closed.

Numerous aliens came out of the trash can and headed inside."Hey, blondie" Heckler shouted to Emma, "How's your outfit, salty?"

"That was rude" Emma shouted

"Maybe perhaps if you hadn't spent time cheering in saltwater, you wouldn't transfer here!" Heckler insulted

"Take it easy, Heckler," Donna shouted

"Come on, Loco Legs." Heckler shouted, "You dance with these weirdos. You're crazy!"

"I love my Loco Legs!" Donna replied, "And I can be a little weird."

Emma looked in confusion, "This is the only way we could control Heckler."

"Donna," Emma said, "I have something to tell you."

"Not now" Donna replied, "Table 6 needs a new batch of mustard. One of them drank the whole bottle."

Animal looked out of the window while enjoying some chocolate cake with ketchup on it, "EMOJI! EMOJI!" shouted Animal

"Emoji?" Donna asked as she looked outside, seeing Emoji coming towards The Golden Griddle.

"That was I was trying to tell you" Emma explained, "I invited Emoji over to go over the new song they're going to sing for Playville."

"That's right" Donna replied, "Tomorrow is the final encore presentation of Desire and Decorum and the Playville gig."

"Alright everyone," Mr. Andor shouted, "I know you all had just gotten out of the dumpster, but you must hide in the freezer until Emoji leaves. Otherwise, none of you will get free dessert."

"Hey Donna" shouted Nora.

"Nora" Simon replied," This place is closed and people can hear us."

After hearing their new song, Emma, Donna, and Mr. Andor applauded, "I think you're going to do great at your Playville gig tomorrow." Donna smiled.

"Abby got the idea of the song from the time she visited Washington DC during her trip to a nightclub with Cassie Peskin-Suso " Nosy shouted on the intercom while hiding under the booth, "Plus they snook backstage to flirt with the DJ, who's a woman."

Mr. Andor was annoyed because Nosy might blow their cover,

"And another thing" Nosy shouted continued, "Simon Spier, keyboardist of Emoji is gay and he's been writing to his mysterious Pen-Pal Blue over the past few days. Plus he's starting to fall in love with him."

"Nosy" whispered Mr. Andor, "What are you doing?"

"I got bored and cold" Nosy replied, "Mostly cold, so I thought it would be fun to expose Emoji secrets in front of them."

"Get back in the freezer," Mr. Andor sternly replied, "Or no apple pie for you?"

Feeling guilty, Nosy walked off to the freezer.

Simon was shocked that his best friends and his sister found out the truth, "How much did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it" Abby answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked.

"I feared that you would laugh at me." Simon explained.

"Come on man," Red said, "We don't care if your gay."

"You guys aren't mad?" Simon asked.

"No way" Nick answered, "We're Emoji forever"

"Besides" Nora replied, "You can't fool your own family Simon. Mom and Dad have been suspecting for a while."

"Nora" blushed Simon, "Your embarrassing me."


	5. It's Showtime

Saturday came, it was the final encore presentation of Desire and Decorum. Donna looked at the playbill of who's in the show.

 **Simon Spier- Ernest Sinclaire**

 **Martin Addison-Vincent, Earl of Edgewater**

 **Leah Burke- Countess Henrietta**

 **Nick Eisner- Prince Hamid**

 **Beatrice Jiminez- Consuela Hurtado**

 **Sydney Kym- Theresa Sutton**

 **Garrett Laughlin- Tristian Richards**

 **Caleb Mitchell- Luke Harper,**

 **Cal Price-Edmund Marlcaster**

 **Nora Spier- Briar Daly**

 **Abby Suso- Annabelle Parsons**

They watched the play like it was real, then, in the end, Beatrice playing Consuela chose Luke to be her husband and everyone cheered.

Later, Michael, Emma, Aiden, Donna, and Payton came up to congratulate their friends. They showed their IDS and they walked in.

"Remember," Donna said to Emma and Michael, After the show, it's their gig at Playville."

"And I will be helping them up with their stereo." Michael continued

They found Simon near Cal "Hey Cal" Simon greeted. "I've been meeting a mysterious gay blogger and I was wondering if you were him."

"I'm actually Bisexual" Cal confessed.

"That means you have an attraction to both genders," Michael replied.

Nora heard the words form her ears and started to feel cupid struck for Cal.

"And I remember last year you were in my Grammar class" Donna recalled, "Do you have one of your graded papers."

Donna looked at it and saw that it had a few spelling errors. "Apparently, you don't use Grammarly a lot," Donna suggested.

"Blue did say that he had perfect spelling. Plus he likes superheroes, loves Halloween Oreos, his folks are divorced and is a mix Jewish-Episcopalian faith" Michael recalled,

As Cal walked away, Nora looked at her brother, "He's cute." Nora smiled.

Suddenly, Simon got a text from a special someone, "That was Blue." Simon said,

"What does he say?" Red asked.

"He's going to be there." Simon replied, "The Playville gig. His sister is going to drive him there and wants to meet at the Ferris wheel."

"Just like in his post" Aiden replied.

"Let's get ready Hawkings," Michael said to Emma as they walked off to the Spier-Wagon.

"I am Groot(Who do you think Blue is)" Groot asked in a whisper.

"I know who Blue is." Donna smiled, "Let's just say he's a bit shy."


	6. Blue revealed

On their way to, Rocket was driving recklessly while yelling at other drivers for no apparent reason, "No offense" Nick said, "But your cousin drives like crazy?"

"I get that all the time," Donna replied.

They barged through the security gate and parked in a no parking zone. "Here we are Losers" Rocket shouted, "No go sing your Smiley songs."

"While you pay for a parking ticket and the damage to the entrance," Donna replied as she pointed to the security.

"I am Groot(He's going broke again.)" Baby Groot giggled while Donna giggled back.

Michael, Nick, Nora, Abby, and Red go set up while Donna and Simon go off to the Ferris wheel to meet Blue. They both reached the Ferris wheel, where there was no line. "Listen" Donna explained to the Carney, "My friend here is meeting his pen pal/crash here on the Ferris wheel."

Simon sat down in the seat and waited for 5 minutes. "He's not coming," the carney said, "Well then I guess I'll have to start the ride."

When all hope was lost, a voice shouted, "Wait!

Bram was coming up towards the Ferris wheel, "Bram?" Simon asked.

"Can I sit there?" Bram asked back.

"I was kind of waiting for someone," Simon explained.

"Yeah, I know" Bram replied.

That's when both of them realized something, "It's you" Simon said.

"Yeah" Bram replied, "It's me."

"I am Groot(Bram is Blue.)" whispered Groot.

Donna recalled that when Bram met Simon, he blushed, plus he had blue erasers on his pencils, plus he had a thing for supers and soccer, plus his perfect grammar, and mentioning that his parents are divorced.

"I am Groot(Let's not forget he's Blewish)" Groot replied.

"Your right" Donna replied in a whisper, "Black and Jewish"

On the Ferris wheel, Simon wondered why he created Blue "Back at my old school, I was completely shy" Bram explained, "Nobody in Philly knew who I was, except for my father. So I created Blue to let out my shy nature."

On top of the Ferris wheel, Bram was wondering if Simon was disappointed that it was him, but Simon replied, "No, not at all."

As they kissed, Donna cheered for them. Then she saw Baby Groot. Knowing that tiny aliens with minds of 5-year-olds wouldn't understand, she covered his eyes.

Simon and Bram got down from the Ferris wheel to meet Donna, and to her surprise, Helen. "Well done Baby Bram" she smiled, "I knew you had it in you."

"Aech" Bram smiled, "You're embarrassing me in front of my new boyfriend."

"Wait a minute," Donna said to Helen, "Did you knew about all of this?"

"I inspired my little bro to let out his feelings through blogging." Helen explained while she removed her hat, "You see my hat?"

"Yeah" Donna answered, "The blue one you always wear with the letter, "B" on it."

"B" is for "Bram" Helen continued, "We both had the same gene of having an attraction to the same gender."

"And this is why are mom divorced our dad" Bram explained, "She couldn't accept that we were different."

"Who cares what your mom thinks" Simon smiled, "I care."

"Guys" Donna interrupted, "The show."

"And you know" Simon replied, "After our courtyard duet, we could use a new member for the band."

"I like that." Bram smiled back.


	7. As Long As You Love Me

Backstage at the amusement park theater, the rest of the band were all wondering where Simon and Donna were. Simon, Helen, and Donna were carrying a blindfolded Bram to the other bandmates. As they removed it, Bram looked to see the other bandmates, "Bram is Blue!" Abby said.

"Precisely" Donna smiled.

"Now if I only had a trumpet," Bram said.

"I'm going to go look for an Emoji shirt for you," Donna replied as she took off.

She turned her head to see if anyone was looking, "Laughter" Donna whispered as a blue trumpet came out of her necklace.

Donna also grabbed an Emoji shirt so no one would suspect anything. Donna gave Bram the trumpet. She looked on the side with a word that says, "Brammon" "I love it" Bram smiled.

Emoji got onstage, "Okay everyone" Simon shouted, "We're Emoji."

"Here's our new song, "Grooving Turntable Troubles" Abby shouted.

 _On a Saturday Night, things were alright_

 _We found a club, with a cool dub._

 _Inside we saw a DJ, getting request on the double_

 _She was having Grooving Turntable troubles._

Everyone cheered, "Now please welcome our new trumpeter, "Bram Harris" Nick shouted as Bram waved to the audience in a shy mood.

After they left, Helen came up and congratulated her little brother. Then out of nowhere, they heard voices shouting "EMOJI! EMOJI!"

Simon knew what it meant, "They want an encore" Simon suggested.

"But what song should we sing?" Red asked.

"How about As Long As You Love Me" Donna suggested, "Backstreet Edition"

"Perfect" Nora replied, "And since you helped out Donna, that request is on the house."

Emoji came up and started performing. "This first song is a request by our good friend, "Donna Solo" Red shouted.

" _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

 _I'm leaving my life in your hands_

 _People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

 _Risking it all in a glance_ " Simon sang.

" _And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

 _I can't get you out of my head_

 _Don't care what is written in your history_

 _As long as you're here with me"_ Bram sang.

 _I don't care who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _Don't care what you did_

As long as you love me

" _Every little thing that you have said and done_

 _Feels like it's deep within me_ " Bram sang

" _Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

 _It seems like we're meant to be_ " Simon sang.

 _I don't care who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from (where you're from)_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me (I don't know)_

 _Who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from (where you're from)_

 _Don't care what you did_

 _As long as you love me (yeah)_

A few days later, Emoji was filming a music video based on As Long As You Love me at the car repair shop with Rocket as the director, Michael as the camera boy, Emma as the lighting girl, Donna as the co-director/choreographer, and The Triplets are the broadcast crew.

 _I don't care who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from (where you're from)_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

 _Who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from (where you're from)_

 _Don't care what you did (yeah)_

 _As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

 _Who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Who you are (who you are)_

 _Where you're from (where you're from)_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Who you are_

 _As long as you love me_

 _What you did (I don't care)_

 _As long as you love me_

"Okay now," Donna shouted, "Bram walk up to the Heart-Eye Emoji, while Simon walks up to Kissy emoji."

Simon and Bram followed the directions Donna gave them, "Now hold hands and kiss" Donna continued as they followed orders.

"Hey Techie" Rocket whispered, "Are the triplets, okay watching this?"

"Don't worry Rocket" Michael whispered back, "Their aliens, they understand these sort of things."

The End.


End file.
